gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenadier (Locust)
The Grenadiers are larger, stronger, more resilient Locust. While the Grenadiers can be counted among the Drones, they are generally stronger and bulkier. In battle, they often leave their upper torsos completely unarmored, possibly due to their lower life expectancy. Their faces are vaguely crocodilian, with larger teeth, adding to their menace. The grenadiers prefer close combat, and their weapon of choice is the Gnasher Shotgun. Grenadiers are not the most intelligent beings and have a habit of rushing blindly toward their opponents, completely forgoing cover. They can throw grenades quite well, however, and if one is present with other Drones, you should make him your priority, as he excels over other Drones in all aspects of combat. Grenadiers should never be taken lightly. The Gnasher Shotgun is quite powerful and his grenade throws can be quite accurate during any engagement. In Gears of War 2, they have been seen using a Boltok pistol at ranges too far for a shotgun to be effective. History Grenadiers were some of the first Locust soldiers that attacked the surface during E-Day. During the Lightmass Offensive, Grenadiers defended key points in Ephyra city including the House of Sovereigns. They would later take part in the Siege of Jacinto and Operation: Hollow Storm. Many Grenadiers would become Lambent and attack Nexus during the Locust Civil WarGears of War 2. Subclasses Grenadier Elites are similar to the original, though they wear shoulder and lower body armor. They can take more punishment, apparently, and seem to be even more aggressive than the standard Grenadier. Flame Grenadiers are armed with a Scorcher flamethrower. Savage Grenadiers was an feral Drone armed with a Sawed-Off Shotgun that appeared around 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto. Behind the Scenes Appearances Grenadiers are first introduced in the chapter Knock Knock of Act 1 as Delta Squad is heading for the House of Sovereigns. There, they are seen guarding the entrance as well as the interior of the House; they also participate in an ambush when Delta Squad secures a position inside the House. Later on, they are seen several times, but stop appearing in Act 5. Game Strategies Grenadiers should always be remembered for their weapons and fighting style. They always use their Gnasher Shotgun in standard combat, and should never be allowed to get close. If they do, think fast. You can either fall back (if there's somewhere to go), blindfire and hope they die, or engage in a smackdown contest(not encouraged if playing on any difficulty higher than casual). If you have a good close range weapon like your own Gnasher Shotgun, pull it out and start firing away. If you manage to knock him off balance, immediately break cover and melee him. This is a pretty good way to kill them. The other armament that they use are their Bolo Grenades. If you see a grenadier attempting to throw one, try and shoot him down first. The lengthy throwing process will leave him quite vulnerable and should give you an ample window to kill or severely wound him. In fact, if you can down him before he throws, the grenade may detonate, killing the grenadier and other nearby Drones. If he does throw it, however, watch the grenade or listen for the distinct beeping sounds to determine if you should move or just stay down. One other situation to watch out for is if the Grenadier has a grenade armed and is close to you. He will probably try to tag you, and you should react quickly. Shoot him dead, or fall back to a safer position and kill him from range. You should also do your best to stay far away from them on Insane because one blast from their shotgun or one melee will be enough to down you and if you're playing on co-op and this happens, they most likely will execute you right afterward. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Gears of War 2